Adventure Time with Fionna and Marshall Lee Season 1
by Twintaileddragon
Summary: Each chapter is 1 episode,They all DO have one thing in common. Fionna X Marshall Lee. They are sweet and cute . Look out for season 2.
1. Way off Bass

Hello~ I absolutely in no way own adventure time. I'm a person who loves when shows tease romance and Adventure time with Fionna and cake does just that. Each chapter will be 1 whole episode and the Descriptions of the episode will usually be where this explanation is right now. Now I will say that I don't know EVERYTHING to the last detail. I don't know if Marshall lee hates his mother for eating his tots or whatever so please leave feed back even if it's just to tell me I misspelled something. This series of episodes is all about Marshall lee X Fionna moments. Be patient and watch the sweet moments. EVERY LAST EPISODE will hint or involve FIOLEE so be happy.

"Way off Bass"

Marshall Lee comes to Fionna for a very delicate mission. To help his replace the strings on his bass.

* * *

Fionna chomped down on the apple as she was leaned against the tree sitting beside her best friend in the entire Land of Aaa. Cake simply purred and played her dulcimer elegantly underneath the shade of the tree. "I wish something would happen. it's too peaceful today! I need some action!"  
"Calm down and enjoy the whimsical sound of my beautiful music." Cake continued to play and Fionna pouted, blowing her hair to the side everytime it landly on her face. This went on for several minutes and then Fionna stared at her bitten apple. She jumped as color slowly started to drain from it and looked over her shoulder just as Marshall Lee stood up.  
"Dude," She playfully hit him. "Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry, I was hungry. i need you to help me Fi." Fionna jumped up and already had her sword drawn.  
"ALRIGHT! So what is it? Giants? Dragons? I'd take a fire breathing frog!"  
"My bass." Fionna slowly put up her sword as excitement left her face.  
"Your bass.." She fell back down onto the tree " What's so exciting about that?"  
"I need your help to get the stuff the forge my strings."  
"They forge strings?"  
"Mine were specially made by an old friend from the night-o-sphere. I just need company to-" She shot up at the mention of the Night-o-sphere and had her sword drawn again.  
"ALL RIGHT! Cake are you coming!"  
"I'll be here baby. I'll catch up with you later on." She plucked a string on her dulcimer. Marshall turned into a bat and climbed inside her pack.  
"Ready to go?"  
"TOTALLY"

* * *

Jumping out of the vortex and into the Night-o-sphere, Fionna looked around excitedly at the merchants she never saw when she came here the first time. Peddling their goods and useless things. A demon approached Fionna quickly.  
"Can I interest the lady in blood stone earrings" Marshall Lee hissed at him.  
"She's not interested." the man bolted off scared.  
"And how did you know I wasn't?"  
"Cause I said so. Be careful and listen to me Fi. The night-o-sphere is dangerous and I don't want you getting away from me."  
"Pssh I got this."

"So stubborn." Fionna watched as Marshall worked the crowd. " Vampiric steel! Anyone!"  
"Over here!" someone yelled away from the commotion. In an alley way created by 2 very large rock formations, A demon gypsy women carrying ingots in a sack was sitting and waiting for them to approach. Marshall started for her.  
" Yo what up! I need 2 ingots of Vampiric steel. Anything you want for them?" Fionna just followed Marshall obediently to the women and the women sat in thought.  
"The girl."  
"WHOA"  
"Umm yeah, I'm only renting her for the afternoon. Anything else?" the women thought again. Fionna nudged Marshall and whispered to him. "We've got cupcakes."  
"CUPCAKES! Why didn't you say so?" She questioned in her raspy voice as she threw the ingots at Marshall. "Take them." Marshall and Fionna smirked at each other.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna stopped in front of his old friends place. An old rickety place made of rock. Fionna sighed. "Not to complain or anything but I've been following you since we got here and I've watched you trade for the junk in my pack for these items. I mean look what your carrying dude! you've got roses and ingots and an empty bottle."

"All necessary. And It's what goes in the bottle that I brought you."  
"I was hoping to kick evils butt, but today just isn't the day for that."  
"Well I'm sorry it's boring you." Marshall knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before it opened slowly with no one behind it. A voice from the darkness spoke out.  
"Come in Marshall Lee.." When they entered the house Marshall made sure he stood in front of Fionna just in case his friend went crazy over the past hundreds of years. The only light was from a fireplace and barely visible to the left of that was a cyclops with at least 3 tentacles. i say at least 3 because 3 were mixing potions and flipping through book pages and it was too dark to see if he had more.  
"Vestus... I need you to make some more strings. Those old ones lasted he ages. It's a shame they broke."  
"Ah, Marshall Lee of course. Just give me the items I require." The fire blazed and made the room fully lit. revealing a small workshop and an empty table. Marshall spilled the items on the table.  
"You're missing something, Marshall Lee."  
"Oh yeah, hey Fi I need you!" She perked up and walked over to him.  
"What's up?"  
"I need your blood!"  
"What the stuff?"  
"Just enough to fill this bottle. It's barely the size of an apple!"  
"That's still a lot!"  
"Fi the recipe calls for the blood of a v- Hero! Now please help me! I can't live without my Bass!" A tentacle wrapped around Fionna and lifted her off the ground.  
"Knock it off Vestus, She'll give it to me willingly put her down!"  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Marshall Lee."  
"Why not!"  
"The recipe calls for the blood of a -"  
"HERO."  
"Yes... but a hero long since gone."  
"No...but last time... Don't you touch her!" Fionna slipped out of his grasp and stood.  
"He won't get the chance!" She stabbed down and Vestus screamed dropping her onto Marshall Lee who picked her up and flew out of the house.  
"We have to get you of here!"  
"But what about your bass! Whose blood did you use last time!"  
"My own!"  
"You're a hero?"  
"Uh yeah, But I'm not anymore so My bloods out of the question!" Marshall was yanked back by a tentacle and let Fionna go, throwing her forward onto the rock.  
"Leave her alone!"  
"Slaying a mortal is not beneath you. You've grown soft since we last met Marshall Lee."  
"No I grew feelings."  
"Oh." Marshall blushed.  
"NOT LIKE THAT. Just leave my friend alone."  
"You have grown soft."  
"There has to be another way. She's my friend."  
"Hmmm If she were undead, then it would technically count. But she's the only 'hero' around so make your decision quickly."  
"No.. I couldn't..."  
"Marsh what's he taking about?" Marshall looked over at Fionna who was still on the ground but ready to fight at any moment, then he looked back at Vestus. Marshalls facial expression turned determined and angry. He sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Keep the stuff and hold onto my bass... We'll travel back to Aaa and I'll see you when we have your blood. Fionna stood up just as Marshall flew past her headed back for the portal they made earlier.  
"Marsh wait for me." He swung back around and picked her up and started for the portal again.  
"So, what happened back there? You'd never leave your bass like that."  
"I was trading some ones life for some stupid steel strings. Fi your my friend and I'm not trading that in, even for a new bass!" Fi blushed a bit.  
"Thanks dude!"

* * *

Marshall Lee and Fionna met back up with cake and now all three were looking for a source of blood. Fionna opened a freshly dug grave.  
"What about this one!"  
"What's the headstone say?"  
"Loving Husband and father."  
"He's not right, we need a... Hero.."  
"It says he was a war hero."  
"Cake help me out here..." Marshall chuckled and cake nodded.  
"Pick someone who was completely devoted to helping and didn't have time for a family!" Cake added.  
"Nice save."  
"That's bunk, but fine."  
"I think we'll have an easier time finding a female hero rather than a male. Look for females."  
"Most boring day ever." Marshall laughed and floated through the cemetery reading headstones. He came across a small pond and saw a frog minding it's own business on a lily pad. He smirked, picking it up and going over to Fionna.  
"Yo Fi," he placed it on her head and laughed. " it doesn't breath fire but It's enough excitement right."  
"Oh yes because wearing a frog as a hat is exciting." he sighed.  
"Sorry to drag you into this, I almost got you killed earlier."  
"It's cool, so what was the way that Vestus mentioned earlier?" Marshall Lee sighed yet again.  
"He was saying that if you were a vampire that it would count. We are NOT going there."  
"Oh." Fionna dug around in the grave a bit more. She stopped again and looked up at Marshall who was floating and staring at the frog that was still on Fionna's head...  
"What does the blood do? Is there another ingredient we can get that will mimic it." Marshall titled his head.  
"... THE ICE QUEEN."  
"OF COURSE." Fionna looked at the excited cake and Marshall.  
"Umm, She's not a hero!" Fionna said annoyed

"Oh yeah.." Marshall started. " That's the lie we told you." Cake nudged Marshall who began to laugh. "Plus we can't kill the Ice queen. So yeah.."

"Lie?"  
"ANYWAY," Cake interrupted" If y'all are done yapping! Let's take it up with Ghost prince."  
"I don't mind stopping by Gumballs castle. Anything to get out of this and get my bass back. That Axe is my favorite."  
"We can't kill Gumball!" Fionna blushed.  
"Oh right, Your sweet on him. No pun intended." Marshall laughed and floated around the cemetery until a grave caught his eye. Fionna looked at him.  
"Found something?"  
" 'Although she died alone she was always there for the people of Aaa.. A dedicated women who could never stray from good' Gentle ladies, I think we found our... hero.

* * *

Vestus forged the string happily as Fionna, Cake and Marshall waited bored. Marshall was poking a spider that was crawling on the wall. Cake was curled up in a window sill and Fionna stared at him as he forged the steel into thin strings. Enough to last Marshall Lee another 1000 years. The 2 he had made already were sitting on a small table. Glowing with an evil aura about them. It made Fionnas mind wander to Marshall, and for some reason she though about his mother.  
"So Marshall, hows stuff." Marshall stopped poking the spider but didn't look away from it.  
"Aw you know." He poked it again."Stuff"  
"Oh." She waited for a second in silence.  
"THEY ARE FINISHED." Vestus said dramatically, waking Cake and perking up Fionna. Marshall continued to poke the spider for a few moments before he stopped.  
"Cool, let me get you girls home. You've been a great help."

* * *

Marshall floated beside the enlarged cake as they walked home across the land of Aaa. Marshall quietly sang a song and was writing things down in a small black notebook every few seconds.  
"I wanted you, to tell me how, I fly so high, just to fall down~" He stopped to write again.  
"Hey Marsh, working on a hit?"  
"Duh, this one is important and I could only do it with fresh strings, when my bass is at her best. I can't thank you enough for today you've been a huge help."  
"No problem" Fionna said sweetly.  
"Any time." Cake added."Well we have to get to bed. Come on Fionna."  
"I'm not tired." Cake sped off toward the treehouse.  
"TO SLEEP FIONNA." Marshall floated there until they disappeared in the tree house and he blushed lightly while her pluck a sweet melody on his strings.  
" I say it now,no make it ' sing '.The childish girl and the vampire king."

_END_

* * *

End of the first episode. It's a sweet one and although the summary made it sound stupid, this is a sweet Idea.


	2. SHORT:: Party in Lumpy Space

SHORT: This is the first short I've written so Far. A short will not be long and will present no real plot. Most likely, it will have a musical moment in it with crappy songs that I either completely wrote, or just threw together with Karaoke videos on youtube. Enjoy the short

Party in Lumpy Space:

Fionna Hates going to Lumpy space, but when Marshall Lee needs her to sing back up, she can't refuse.

* * *

The girls laughed as cake ran through the old doll house they found. She jumped into the fake bathtub and let out a fake scream."  
"Do you MIND." they laughed again and Fionna  
"Wow Cake, I wish I could shrink too. There's a work of fun in the old junk we find."  
"If I fix this place up, I could live in here and wouldn't have to sleep in the drawer anymore."  
"You chose the drawer though."  
"Oh yeah... Well My drawer is much cooler anyway." She said returning to normal size in time for the phone to ring. Cake stretched and answered it, expecting Lord Monocromicorn* "A Hello?" she nodded for a few second and then put it on speaker."  
"HEY GIRLS." Fionna sighed.  
"Hey LSP. Hows space."  
"It's totally rad. Anyway, I'm having a party tonight, everyone will be there... except my ex Brandy... gosh... I would love if you and Cake could stop by, you know and hang."  
"Sounds good, but I think I have something else to do tonight. I'll show up if I can LSP but no promises."  
"Kay, Later girls." The phone hung up and Fionna groaned.  
" What wrong?"  
"LSP and his parties, always end bad somehow. Either ex-boyfriends crash it, or there's somebody gossiping. I just hate going to his parties."

"We're going. You'll have fun, I'm sure it won't be like the rest." the phone rang again and Cake picked it up. She nodded again and extended it to Fionna.  
"It's for you... I'll just be in the other room." When Fionna took the phone, Cake left, but strutted her ear back into the room.  
"Hello?" She could hear light guitar plucking, she knew the caller was-  
"Hey Fi, It's Marshall. Listen I have a gig tonight and I could use your voice beside me. Please say you'll do it."  
"SURE. Anything to get away from my other plans for tonight!"  
"GREAT, I'll meet you In Lumpy space at sundown." Fionnas smile broke down and Cake busted out laughing in the other room."  
"See you then..." Fionna hung up and threw herself onto the couch. B-MO walked into the room and sat on the floor, Cake came along and sat beside Fionna.  
"SO... How is your evening looking?"  
"Not. Another. Word."

* * *

When they arrived in Lumpy Space and Marshall Lee was setting up and LSP was telling stories by the punchbowl. Cake went to LSP and Fionna went straight to Marshall. Marshall greeted her with a high five and Fionna began to set up the drums. He looked her up and down. She didn't bother to wear anything different to this party. Marshall was just wearing a green T shirt and his favorite pair of jeans ripped at the knees and a necklace from a long time ago.  
"So, what are we singing, is it that song you were writing a few days ago. You know the-" He shook his head.  
"That song, was not meant for their ears." He motioned, referring to the party goers. "besides I'm not done writing that song yet... We're singing an old favorite of mine. We practiced it last I think 3 weeks ago."  
"Oh alright. So, whose ears is the song meant for."  
"It's not important at the moment. Anyway I'm glad your performing with me. I hate Lumpy Space, all the women try to hit on me." He faked vomiting making Fionna laugh. Cake watched and smirked from across the room while talking to LSP

"So Cake," He started "I'm happy you were able to make it."  
"Yeah, when Fionna got the call from Marshall it was no contest."  
"uh Marshall Lee... My friend Tiffany is so into him."

Marshall was testing the mic now and plugging in his Bass.

"Ch-ch-ch- Check Check- ch. Hehe Yeah, it's working."He threw it to Fionna and she giggled. "You remember the words.. Right Fi?"  
"Totally. I know my parts. I'd quiz you, but you wrote the song."  
"WE wrote the song." He began to play and slowly gathered everyone's attention. Some Lumpy space people grabbed the drums and that Left Fionna on Mic. She was a little nervous until Marshall winked at her.

(Tune of Moves like Jagger) _Female_ **Male**

_The night is so young~_**  
**

_I can feel it, It runs through my blood~_

_Can you feel it? We're out control_

_The evenings not dull_

_The moon is so full._

**You wanted to dance, Come with me girl**_  
_

**You can take my hand, I'll be nice girl**

**We'll party all night, the sun's morning light**

**Won't bother us here. Baby Girl lets cheer.**

**_Eyes glowing red and fangs flash now  
_  
**

**_Vampires know a good bash now_**

**_We got Eternal Style,_**

**_Oh it lasts a while._**

**_We can party baby all night with Eternal style_**

**__I don't want to try to convince you.**

_Cause if you're not with us, we're against you._

_**We got Eternal style.**  
_

_**We can party for a while.**_

**_We can Party baby all night with Eternal style~_**

**__She was scared at first~**

**But I gave it, I gave her my curse, **

**Now she's made it, She'll hang out with me**

**Til we cause a scene, Just you girl and me.**

_The choice was all mine~ _**  
**

_And baby, I'm along for the ride~_

_Almost dawn now, _

_There isn't much time,_

_So let's hang and rhyme,_

_I'm not all yours, No you're all mine._

**_Eyes glowing red and fangs flash now  
_  
**

**_Vampires know a good bash now_**

**_We got Eternal Style,_**

**_Oh it lasts a while._**

**_We can party baby all night with Eternal style_**

**__I don't want to try to convince you.**

_Cause if you're not with us, we're against you._

_**We got Eternal style.**  
_

_**We can party for a while.**_

**_We can Party baby all night with Eternal style~_**

****The song wasn't over but they had to stop because a fight broke out in the back before they started the next verse. Fionna was slightly relieved, because the song got really PG-13 after that part. Marshall seemed frustrated.  
"Oh this is just great." he started.  
"Relax Marshall... everything's okay.."  
"I just.." Marshall blushed lightly for a moment. "really wanted to hear your solo... I mean I never liked that song, everyone else always seemed to like it... the only part I love is your solo." Fionna blushed too and quickly scanned the crowd to see if the fight was resolved. It was.. slowly getting there... "Let's bail. you can sing your solo for me... at my place.."  
"Sure, just let me tell Cake I'm going."

END

It was a short... what do you expect.. ANYWAY. I apologize if the song sucked, there's very little an insomniac can do at 4 in the morning. plus I kind of like the song. It's silly.


	3. SHORT::Emotional Lee

SHORT: Emotional Lee  
This is a Marshall Lee episode. After making that song with the Ice queen, Fionna arrives to check on him. Marshall tells Fionna everything. Will this make the Vampire king vulnerable?

* * *

As the Ice queen flew away Marshall just looked out of the window and silently sang the song they made together, In a sad heart breaking tone.

"Marshall Lee, Is it just you and me in the world that they'll destroy? That must be so confusing for a little boy..." Something caught Marshall off and it was a knock at the door. When Fionna entered, he continued to sing. "And I know you're going to need me here with you. But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too. This magic keeps me alive, but it's making mecrazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do...when I don't remember you..." A single tear went down his cheek.

"Marshall..."  
"Fionna..."  
"What did the Ice Queen do?"  
"... She forgot..." He dropped his bass and put his hand on the window. "She just forgot..."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"I lost one of the only friends I had from my childhood..."  
"Uh the Ice queen."  
" It's a long story... and she doesn't remember most of it.. she was like a mother to me..." Marshal Picked his bass back up and began to play again. There was silence for a moment until Marshall spoke. "Her name was Simone... Simone Petrikov...before the war she was all I had. This world was falling apart Fionna."  
"And she wrote the song you were just singing?"  
"Yeah... We kind of did it together... I miss the Simone I used to know..."  
"Marshall. Everything will be okay... Maybe someday Simone will return."  
"She's already dead." Marshall began to float toward the middle of the room. "She passed a long time ago... and I miss her... She left me... almost all alone."  
"Do you need to be alone Marshall?" Fionna asked. Cake nodded and left anyway before receiving the answer. Marshall Flew to Fionna and shook his head. He stopped right infront of her and looked her straight in the eyes. Fionna felt a blush run across her face.  
"No, I don't want to be alone anymore... I never want to be alone anymore..." Marshall leaned in much slower and gently kissed Fionna's cheek. Her face got hotter as he blushed and backed away.  
"So thanks for being here with me!"  
"uh yeah... Anything man." Marshall quickly composed himself and looked around his house at the slew of instrument lying around.  
"Well thanks for helping me but I have to clean up. Today was emotionally exhausting."  
"Cool, I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're holding up." Fionna left promptly and Marshal turned off the lights. He flew over to the wall and rested his head against it. He sighed heavily.  
"Why didn't you do it. She just let you... If you kissed a little lower... I've dealt with enough emotions today anyway." He flew back over to the Couch and began to play his bass. HIs song echoing in the darkness of his house as his zombie dog jumped on the couch beside him.

Marshall Lee... It's just, you and me in world that they'll destroy~  
That must be so confusing for a little boy~  
And I know you're going to need me here with you~  
But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too~

This magic keeps me alive, but it's making mecrazy,  
and I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me for whatever I do...when I don't remember you~

Simone...

* * *

This is a SUPER SHORT. Deal with it. this is not the big submission I'm doing friday. Shorts are just stuff during the week when I'm bored.


	4. Burning For You

Burning For You:  
Gumball is shocked to hear that Fionna's on a date with Flame prince. Worse, he sends Marshall to spy. But is that all Marshall will do?

* * *

The candy people roamed the streets chatting it up as the undead heartthrob himself hovered, with a parasol in hand, on his way to meet Prince Gumball for an important meeting. Gumball sent banana guards to his house this morning, waking Marshall from his sleep, so he wasn't happy. When he arrived inside, the guards led him to Gumball who was staring out at the gardens from a balcony. Marshall reopened his parasol.  
"Hey Gummy. What's so important you needed me?"He looked at him for a second before turning back to the castle gardens.  
"Ah Marshall Lee, wonderful, I was hoping you could run a little errand for me." Marshall hissed and leaned against the railing.  
"I am NO ONES slave, Gumball. Besides, wheres your knight in shining miniskirt?" Marshall teased. Gumball was unresponsive, making his joke fail and aggravating Marshall. "Aren't you going to say anything? Come on. I know you're sweet on her!"  
"She's on a... date, with flame prince." Marshall was taken aback by the words 'Date' he mustered a fake laugh anyway.  
"WHOA, a date?" Marshall chuckled, doing a very good job of sealing away his disgust. "Fionna? On a date? With anyone but me-" Marshall started coughing erratically to cover his words. "Me... to supervise.. I mean this guy could be a complete pervert."  
"I was going to send Lord Monocromicorn to spy for me, but, he would tell Cake and she might warn Fionna."  
"So you called me?" Gumball nodded. "But why? If you care about her so much why won't you check on her?"  
"You care too... don't you?" Marshall hid his blushing face behind his parasol. "Pfft so, I mean she's my friend."  
"Then go see if your friend needs you, since you care." Gumball had a point. Marshall sighed and flew away off the balcony with the last word.  
"Low blow man. Really low blow."

* * *

It was a long trip to the Fire Kingdom. Marshall was at an advantage being able to withstand the heat, so that he didn't have to run around colored blue by flame protect. Finding Fionna would be easy. He searched the burning hills and looked around at the fiery meadows. Nothing. He saw many couple but saw no sign of his bunny. He stopped, pulled out his phone and resorted to something he didn't want to do.  
"Come on pick up... Pick u-.. CAKE."  
"Marshall? Hey how are you doing?"  
"Great thanks, Listen, I need to find Fionna quick. Gumball has created a monster in his lab that faints at the sight of bunnies and we need to stop it!"  
"oh my! She's out with Flame Prince in the Marshmallowy Mweadows! I'll meet you there!"  
"NO, you can't. This creature eats cats! we can't allow you to accompany us! And uh... Lord Monochromicorn is stopping by your house to keep you safe. So stay in the tree house."  
"Hmm, alright. But I'm calling him." Marshall hung up and called Gumball. The first few times he didn't answer until he finally heard Cinnamon bun answer.  
"Sorry about that," Gumball eventually answered. "Cinnamon bun loves to play her games. Anyway What's going on?"  
"I need you to send LM to the treehouse ASAP."  
"What? Why?"  
"Either that or create a giant monster that eats cats and faints at the sight of bunnies."  
"... I'll send Lord Monochromicorn." Marshall was already half way to Marshmallowy Mweadows, the sun was about to set, allowing Marshall to put away his parasol. He looked at how romantically the sky was lit, and all he could think about was what Fionna and Flame Prince were up to. he sighed heavily and stopped for a moment. Staring at the fallen sun then reached for the rising moon.  
" My heart isn't beating, but it's still hurting. Watching all those princes flirting. Ignore them all, Cause heres the thing. You're a queen who deserves a King." Marshall sung before kicking it into high gear. He could see them in the distance, roasting Marshmallows on flame prince. Marshall stopped for a moment to stare again.  
"Maybe... Maybe it's time I tell her... I should sing her the song... but what if she rejects me..." He dove in and landed on the ground near the two, catching their attention as a marshmallow caught fire. "Fionna!"  
"Marshall? What's up?"  
"You're needed in the kingdom. Gumball sent me to find you..." Fionna said her goodbyes to Flame Prince, but as she did, Marshall zoned out and thought. What if she's happier with him? And I'll just be in the way...  
"Marshall... MARSHALL." He snapped back into it. Flame Prince was on his way and Fionna was urging Marshall for a lift. Marshall blushed, picking her up and setting her on his stomach, he relaxed and floated backwards in the direction of the candy kingdom. Marshall floated on, staring at the moon. Fionna with a light blush, Marshall assumed from her date. He closed his eyes. "Marshy?"  
"I told you not to call me that."  
"Well, it got a response." They shared a quick laugh but ti quickly stopped. "Something on your mind?"  
"Nothing worth talking about..."  
"Is it that biz with the Ice queen a few days ago?"  
"... Believe it or not... I'm worried about losing someone else." He stopped. Floating in mid air, he sat up, putting Fionna on his lap. In the glow of the moonlight he looked directly into her eyes. She bore a deeper blush now. "Fionna... I can't..." He stopped talking. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to gather the words... there weren't any that could describe how he felt. So... he showed her.

It was awkward at first. Marshall began to move again, floating in the direction of the tree house instead. His lips still locked with Fionna's... she didn't push him away. she didn't say anything. And a little while later... she kissed back. the next thing she knew, she was dropped off at the little boat on the top of the tree house. She held her hands to her heart as Marshall flew into the moonlight. She wasn't mad... she was confused. She though she really liked flame prince, but that kiss was a different type of fiery.

* * *

Marshall called Gumball halfway through his flight home. He told him that her date went OK and left no further details. he didn't wait for Gumballs response, he simply hung up, entered his house and threw his phone onto the couch. He fell on the floor on his back and let out a huge sigh. He didn't bother to turn the lights on. His poodle walked over slowly and licked his face.  
"Not now boy... I have a lot to think about."

_Authors note_

* * *

_Honestly, think this chapter went a little overboard, but I'm a get to the point kind of person. I'm trying my best... This is kind of short for a long episode, I know. But I hope you people don't hate me..._

_Marshall Lee and Fionna Are super cute.. Put this episode with light piano music. LOVE IT. I put it to davy jones theme from Pirates of the Carribian in which I do not own, nor do i own Adventure time._

_On the next adventure time! (Full episode, not a short) Marshall Lee and Fionna go after a cursed sword with the power to reanimate a corpse, but will they survive the trials._

_I swear homies :3 that one will be longer._


	5. SHORT:: How do you Feel Fionna?

HORT: How Do You Feel Fionna?

Fionna deals with the aftermath of the kiss.

* * *

As Lord Monochromicorn flew off and Cake waved goodbye she heard a noise errupt from upstairs. She morphed her hand into a sword and headed upstairs. She growled and stopped when she saw Fionna curled up in the window, staring out at the moon. She shaped her hand back and shrunk herself, running up Fionna and sitting on her shoulder.  
"Fionna? How was your date?"  
"Confusing." Cake returned to normal size and guided Fionna to the kitchen.  
"Let's talk over hot chocolate."

"Now." Cake said sturring her cocoa. "What happened."  
"He kissed me..." Cake's tail frizzed and she did a complete backflip before returning to Fionna, demanding details.  
"ooooh tell me tell me ALL ABOUT IT. Was is Fiery. Was it HOT! Did it make you melt?"  
"Yes, yes and yes. But you can knock it off with the fire puns... Flame prince isn't the one who kissed me.." Cake Looked confused. Fionna sighed and sipped her cocoa.  
"Then who...?"  
"If I said... it might change everything. Maybe it was a mistake and we'll never talk about it again."  
"WHO WHO WHO!"  
"No way, I'm not telling. YOU gossip. ALOT. If it got out, it could ruin EVERYTHING."  
"Gumball? Muscle Prince? Slime Prince? LSP? "  
"STOP CAKE REALLY."  
"umm... oh oh oh! Ghost Prince! Marshall Lee! HOT DOG PRINCE!" Fionna stopped. She blushed hard at the mention of his name. Cakes tail frizzed again. "HOTDOG PRINCE."  
"What? As if!"  
"Then who!" Fionna took her cocoa and got up. She walked back upstairs to the balcony Marshall dropped her off in. She sat in the chair and looked up at the sky and began to sing...

_I've nev-er been so con-fused... of who to chose... It's been a cra-zy ride..._

_I wan-ted what was the best... for-get the rest... But it makes me cry..._

_Do I love Mar-shall Lee... He is sweet... But does he love me too?_

_Flame Prince is real-ly nice... I could say it twice... but thats all I'd do..._

"Marshall... Why did you leave me with more questions than answers... ALRIGHT. If Marshall Lee never brings it up again then it was a mistake. We can move on and I'll never speak of it again! Genius!"

* * *

If you hate my crappy musical moments please tell me so. I can take a hit I'm not sensitive. I try as hard as i can but I ish no song writer. :D Heck I'm barely a writer.


	6. SHORT:: How do you feel Marshall Lee?

SHORT: How Do You Feel Marshall Lee?

Marshall deals with the aftermath of the kiss.

* * *

He finally turned on the light. He sat in the corner for a hour playing his ax-bass and sighing. In concern, his dog pushed against him and whined. Marshall tried to contain his frustration.  
"Look Shwable! I don't want to play right now! I'm..." He strummed his bass. "busy..." Schwable growled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a picture off of the fridge and handing it to Marshall. He didn't look at it when he picked it up until Schwable barked. "FINE FINE." He paused for a moment looking at the photo. He smiled. It was a picture of Fionna and Cake's party they threw last year. That was crazy. Marshall nodded.  
"Yes, Schwable... it's about her..." the dog nodded and walked back into the kitchen for a few minutes. Letting Marshall strum for a few minutes before a loud Crash came from the kitchen. Marshall Placed his bass on the couch and floated into the kitchen to see the dog walking around in ketchup that he had gotten all over the floor.  
"NO Schwable look what you did!" Marshall grabbed a rag and began to clean up all the ketchup. "Gross... hm?" Marshall looked up to see the dog spelling something with his paw prints. In bright red ketchup letters it spelled 'FIOLEE' 'FIOLEE... the song I'm writing... No boy, it's not finished yet. I need to find a better way for you to communicate with me man. This cleaning up condiments is not fun. I nearly lost it when you put jam on the carpet." Marshall finished cleaning and picked up Schwable, ready to give him a bath. he flew upstairs and started the bathtub. Still holding the dog so he didn't make more mess, Marshall looked around the bathroom...  
"So what, you know... If I like her... maybe even a little more than that." the dog barked. "YEAH! I have to... I'll... one day boy... one day I'll sing her that song... b-b-but not now!" Schwable barked in response again. "Because, It's not finished stupid." Marshall groaned. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. I can't believe we're even having a conversation!" he barked again. "Stop talking to me before I seem crazy! Heres the deal, next time I see Fionna, if she doesn't mention it, I'll let it go. I'll never speak of it again and it will dissolve into the atmosphere. Then... I'll have my answer... If there will ever be a FIOLEE."

* * *

Another disappointing short,


	7. The Cave Of the Heart of Aaa

_Hello PLEASE READ THIS : Some of you are pissed that the last 3 episodes went the way they did so I'm posting this now. I may or may not do a new one friday since I'm posting this one now but we'll see._

_The Cave of the Heart of Aaa:  
Prince Gumball needs the powers of the gem, the Heart of Aaa for a reason he isn't ready to tell Fionna. Fionna doesn't want to go alone though, she calls a friend._

* * *

Cake and Fionna stood impatiently outside of a cave with the bodies of unconscience goblins around the entrance. Fionna wasn't surprised he was so late. After all that had happened, coupled with the fact it was the middle of the day, she simply waited.  
"Who did you call to help us!"  
"A friend... Marshall should be here by now." She choked on his name. Cake sighed and began to pace back and forth. Fionna kept an eye in the sky.  
"What cha looking for?" Fionna jumped and nearly sliced Marshalls face off with the family sword. He jumped back surprised and started to laugh.  
"What the heck Marshall!"  
"Sorry, nothing personal... So... are we going in or what." Fionna couldn't help but feel a bit hurt he said nothing about the kiss but she nodded and went on. Oddly enough Marshall, hearing nothing from her, also dropped it.  
"The Scroll Gumball gave us to go through the Cave of the Heart of Aaa-"  
"Long unnecessary title..."  
"IT SAYS, that there are 6 trial, 3 of the Mind and 3 of Courage. We have to beat all 6 to open the final trial room which contains the heart. Ready for some action?"  
"Totally, I was really not doing anything else today. That and I don't want to be in the sun anymore. Let's get to it." Marshall flew in first, leaving behind the girls and disappearing into the darkness. Fionna looked at cake, ready to go in, but cake simply made a face.  
"W-what?"  
"It was him wasn't it?"  
"OH MY GLOB REALLY!"  
"I KNEW IT." Fionna began to run into the cave after Marshall.  
"We're not talking about this!"  
"YES WE ARE." When they entered, darkness surrounded them. Fionna looked around trying to find Marshall. When she spotted him she called his name and ran up to him, he was distracted though. When Fionna walked up beside, she noticed he was staring a giant crumbling door with ancient text. Cake arrived shortly after too and they all watched the Letters light up to reveal the first trial. Fionna and Marshall read along together as they lit up.  
"To enter, use the door as your key..." they looked at each other.  
"Fionna..."  
"Yeah Marshall..."  
"What the stuff does that mean?"  
"Who knows, but we have to get this heart so, it can't be THAT hard right. Maybe it's super obvious..." They looked around at the ground the walls and even the ceiling but the only thing surrounding them was rock.  
"Fi, this door is making me feel stupid." the door cracked open a bit and immediately closed.  
"WHOA, what did you say!"  
"I just said I feel stupid..." they looked at the door and nothing happened. "Must have been something else."  
"I hate this door already." The door did it again very fast.  
"I GOT IT."  
"What?"  
"Yell door," The door did it again. "As Loud as you possibly can." All three of them took deep breath and screamed.  
"DOOOOOR" the door swung ajar and they ran for it but it closed to fast. It knocked them back, Fionna landing in Marshall Lees lap making both of them blush.  
"oh... hi."  
"We have to hold it. That will keep the door open." they took in deep breath and yelled door again. They made it through this time and Cake collapsed to the ground making everyone laugh.  
"ha... cake.."  
"So what's next Fi?"  
"Who knows, let's continue." They were in a marble corridor now. They could see the end, which had 3 separate doors. The 3 friends went to different ones and opened them. Nothing was behind them.  
"Well... I got a brick wall!"  
"So did I."  
"Nuts, so did I." they closed the door and fell against them. Marshall blew a piece of his hair out of his face and sighed.  
"So um, Fi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you see anything to open these doors?"  
"Nope."  
"Alright... on an unrelated note, did you get invited to LSPs party tomorrow?"  
"WHAT? No! So uncool... not that I would have even gone..."  
"Things like that make me HATE LSP." The concrete opened to reveal a second layer on Marshall's door, making him fall backwards and hit his head. Force fields appeared over the doors making sure everyone stayed beside the one they picked.  
"MARSHALL your door!"  
"Thats new... say something you hate Fionna!"  
"Okay," Fionna faced her door. "I hate when Marshall wears his grey tank top."  
"Ouch you hate my shirt."  
"It didn't open?"  
"Go back to the part you hate my shirt!"  
"That's not important right now. Man this sucks!" Cake laughed at the two of them arguing and fell against her door.  
"I love it when you two act crazy. WHOA." Cake fell into her door and revealed a second layer of concrete.  
"Wait! Cake mentions what she loves, I mentioned hate. Fionna think of things you like." Marshal began to walk forward while thinking of things he hated. "Let's see, I hate Gumball, really hate top hats, I hate garlic and people who wear socks with sandals." Marshall's corridor fully opened reveling the next room. Cake had already pushed her way through naming everything she loved about Lord Monochromicorn, that left Fionna, and Marshall Lee started listening in.  
"Let's see... I like.. Movies." 1 layer down. "And my friends, food, Flame Prince, Cake, " Marshall was hearing for it, but it never came. she never mentioned his name. When Fionna made it through she jumped for joy and reached for a high five but Marshall left her hanging. The room now was a large valley filled with water and surrounded by rock formations. Cake grew her feet and left Marshall and Fionna hop in her back. Fionna grabbed Marshall's waist and just held on. As cake began to walk Fionna sighed.  
"You okay Marshall?"  
"Yeah, just... no... not really."  
"Well don't be a girl about it, tell me what's up."  
"I... can't ... It takes courage for what I have to say..."  
"W... what?" cake lowered and accidentally dropped them both on the ground. in front of yet another large door. Marshall groaned.  
"I'm tired of these stupid doors!"  
"Chill. At least it's the last of the Mind doors. Right Cake."  
"Yeah, we went through all 3. Well we're about to." The text on the door lit up and this time Cake read it aloud. "If you know the secret of this room then speak it."  
"It sucks."  
"I doubt that's it Marsh." Fionna giggled. Marshall softened a bit and looked around the room.  
"I see rocks... more rocks.. water.."  
"It's cozy."  
"It remind me of something... I can't put my paw on it though." Cake got into serious thinking and sat on the ground.  
"Maybe... It's something in the water?"  
"Who's up for a dip?"  
"Not me. I think I'll just sit back here." Marshall shrugged and jumped in the water, cake stretched to Fionna's ear and giggled.  
"Just tell me."  
"Stop it! It's nothing!"  
"Then why keep it a secret!"  
"Because you're not supposed to know! My secret means only I kno..." Fionna got up and yelled, pointing at the door. "That's it! secrets are meant to be kept! we don't need to know the secret or it wouldn't be a secret anymore!"  
"So... what's the secret?"  
"THATS THE SECRET. There is none!" The door swung open to reveal a corridor with torches along the sides. Marshall arose from the waters and laughed.  
"Guy's I found a lever under water labeled top secret. Pretty cool right!" Fionna lost her smile.  
"Man I though I was onto something... "  
"It's okay girl, you're doing great." Cake insured. Marshall rung out his hair and laughed.  
"Come on Fi. We're in courage now. You can kick major butt now."  
"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

They travelled down the corridor for a long way. They didn't rest or even take a good look at their surroundings. Fionna turned around suddenly and stopped. She froze in place and Marshall looked at her. Behind them, the torches were going out and in the darkness that was made stood a figment of Fionna's nightmares.  
"Is that..." Marshall started.  
"The Lich queen... " Fionna stared her down. She didn't move or anything. She just stood there staring back at Fionna. "Creepy."  
"I bet it's not real. We took the Lich queen down remember?"  
"Yeah, but."  
"What would the Lich queen be doing HERE anyway... "  
"Yeah I guess you're right... " They walked forward for a few minute without looking back. When they finally did look back she was gone.  
"See? no Lich."  
"Yeah." The continued on until they hit a door that was wide open. Above it in bright letters was 'you survived the trial of the dark'. "Alright. I was hoping to kick monster butt, I'm glad I didn't fight the fake lich queen though." The door closed behind them when they entered it. Before it closed, Fionna looked through it and saw the Lich queen one more time. She was scared, but somehow having Marshall around made her feel safer. She ignored it and looked around. The room was well lit now and there was yet another door. This door lit up and read ' You can't see it, but it see's you.'  
"What the heck does that mean?" as Cake spoke Marshall felt something kick him in the stomach.  
"Ah jeez."  
"Marshall?OOF"Fionna fell to the floor beside him. "Alright," She drew the family sword. "It's time to kick Monster butt!" She began slashing every which way and thought she hit it. It knocked her down again and Cak stretched, wrapping about it to try to let Fionna know where it was. Fionna jumped onto the creature and stabbed down. Howls of pain opened the door and the creature just vanished, dropping Fionna and Cake onto the ground.  
"Pfft. I was no help."  
"Marshall that's not true. You're mad smart. You really helped out today. And the trials aren't over." Marshall Helped Fionna up. They entered the next room and the door shut behind them.  
"Am I the only one who's glad this is the last one?"  
"EVERYONE, is glad this is the last one." The words lit up in red on the door. Fionna read them aloud. "It takes words of true courage to break the silence."  
"I'm confused."  
"We have to... speak words of true courage?"  
"That sounds easy." Cake said approaching the door. "I sleep in the nude!" a small crack appeared in the corner of the door and everyone laughed.  
"It would take about 100 of those little couragous secrets to break this door cake. No we need something BIG!" Marshall thought aloud.  
"Marshall what did you mean earlier about something you needed a lot of courage to say."  
"What."  
"You heard me. Marshall maybe it'll break the door." A small blush crossed Marshall's face and he avoided eye contact by staring at the door. He closed his eyes and took a breath.  
"Why didn't you mention me when you were naming stuff you liked. It hurt Fi, especially since... " A little crack appeared in the door. "I like you." The crack got bigger and Cake's tale frizzed. Fionna turned bright red and twirled her hair with her finger.  
"Marshall... I didn't mention you because... I don't like you... "Marshall frowned, Fionna shook her head. " I think it's... more than that." He fixed himself right back up and stared at the door. Fionna's remark put a large crack on the side, but it wasn't enough. His words were stuck in his throat and he only had only once chance to break this door and he had to do it now.  
"It's not finished yet... and I don't have my bass... but I have to improvise. He put a hand on Fionna's cheek and kissed her really forehead really quickly, making her blush deeper. He floated his into the air and looked at the door. Marshall was preparing this song for a while, it wasn't done yet but for their sake it had to be.

_I wanted you, _

_to tell me how,_

_I fly so high,_

_ just to fall down~_

_I'd use my breath,_

_to speak love's way,_

_but I can't now,_

_You took my breath away~_

_I say it now,_

_no make it ' sing ',_

_The childish girl _

_and the vampire king~  
_

_I __spilled my heart,_

_I read my soul,_

_I'll be good to you,_

_Give me this role._

It's not just you,

_It's you and me,_

_I'll sing it to all of Aaa, Fiolee~ _

* * *

During his entire song the door crumbled. The moment he said the words Fiolee the door shattered. Opening the way to the heart of Aaa. Marshall couldn't hide the blush he had now. Cake smiled and ran ahead to get the heart and leave them alone. Marshall landed on the ground infront of Fionna, who couldn't muster the words to tell him what she thought.  
"Fionna... I-" She said nothing "Look it, would have been much cooler if I had my bass! I could have-"  
"Do you really feel that way Marshall?" there was a long pause. He stared into her eyes for a moment and sighed.  
"Yes... I do." Marshall closed his eyes and kept them closed for a moment. When he felt her arms wrap around him he opened them quickly, he was already ensnared in a tight hug. Fionna's tears rolled down her cheeks on the already damp shirt Marshall was wearing. Marshall pulled her close and buried himself in her neck. The pulled back enough to look at eachother again. This time Fionna kissed Marshall. She kissed him sweetly and awkwardly, unsure if she was doing it right. Marshall quickly took over. The kiss broke and they just looked at each other. Marshal laughed and hugged her again. "Fi."  
"Yeah?"  
"How about we make this official? You? Me? Dating? Maybe throw a taco in there somewhere?" She laughed and nodded. Cake just waited beside the Heart for them to catch up. It took a while.

* * *

Gumball had the Heart under a giant Microscope and went back and forth popping equations on the blackboard. Marshall was floating nearby with Fionna on his lap. They just watched him run around like crazy.  
"So are you going to thank us for risking our lives to get that thing?" Fionna elbowed him playfully.  
"Please, there was no real danger in there." Marshall kissed her cheek.  
"He should still thank us." Gumball raised an eyebrow and looked at Cake.  
"Did they just?"  
"Yeah it's a long story, just tell us why you needed this anyway!"  
"Well cake, I needed it before someone else got their hands on it."  
"Who would possibly want this old rock?"  
"I have sources telling me the Lich queen wanted it." the 3 froze and looked at each other, leaving Gumball confused. "What's wrong?"  
"Thats means it's was really her." Fionna said thought aloud.  
"That's a totally freaky thought..." Marshall gripped Fionna tighter and they looked at each other.  
"You saw the Lich queen in there?"  
"Um yeah, she was following us through a dark hall. We assumed it was just you know a trial."  
"Oh no no no no no no NO. This is bad, really bad. Fionna! we have less time than we thought. WORSE. She knows that we have the Heart of Aaa... "

_Authors Note_

* * *

_This chapter was annoying honestly. I think it's cute though. And yes, mad Lich queen action coming up! YEAH._


	8. SHORT:: How does this work

_SHORT:: How does this work?_

_Unsure of how to actually be a couple, Cake teaches Fionna and Marshall how to act._

* * *

Fionna and Marshall sat across from each other at a small circular table. Fionna was staring oddly at her tea cup and Marshall was leaned back in his chair. Fionna sighed and looked at Marshall.  
"What was the point of this again?"  
"We're learning how to be a couple, from a cat."  
"My cup is empty."  
"It's pretend Fionna, it's supposed to be empty." Cake reentered the room and shook her head.  
"Marshall sit up straight."He rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair. "Now, you both are together, wonderful, but you don't know exactly how to act around each other anymore."  
"Cake come on, it's not like we stopped being friends."  
"Oh you poor girl. Okay. Marshall, your on a date on Fionna's birthday and you take her to a fancy restaurant. What do you say." Marshall looked at the table, leaned back again and looked at Fionna.  
"Happy birthday dude."  
"No. try again. And sit up straight." He groaned and just listened to her. He stood up and bowed.  
"Madam Fionna, you are having a very spectacular birthday are you not?" Fionna almost burt into laughter and stopped herself. "Come, we shall retire to teh dance floor and then later enjoy some scones." She couldn't hold it in anymore and just fell to the floor. Marhsall fell laughing too, throwing himself in his seat. Cake face palmed.

"Marshall it's her birthday. Give her a present."  
"I already took her out to dinner. Look at how frilly this table is. This restaurant must be super expensive."  
"I don't think you could even get me to walk through the front door." Fionna added.  
"What." Marshall Lee got up pretending to be offended. "I spent all this time to find the perfect restaurant and you won't even go in! I thought what we had was special!" They started laughing again and this time cake even cracked a smile.  
"Alright Alright, now for this next part. Fionna, try to compliment Marshall's outfit." Fionna looked at Marshall Lee, he smirked.  
"Marshall Lee, I i like your shirt."  
"Thanks it's one of my favorites."  
"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight."  
"Hey it's your birthday. You deserve something special. I hope you enjoy it My lady." They started to laugh again. "Cake this is actually kind of fun. Wanna jump in? You could be a waitress."  
"I'll have the meatloaf." Fionna added.  
"It's her favorite." Fionna looked at him.  
"I didn't know you knew that..."  
"Sure, I know your favorite weather is a knife storm, you like things that start with the letter Q and you hate when I wear my grey tank top... I really like that shirt."  
"Wow, I-I barely know anything about you."  
"No, you know a lot. It's just 10X more personal than the things I know about you." Cake clapped. They looked her confused.  
"Congratulations, you graduate. You can act like a couple on your own."  
"Alright we passed!"  
"Cool, let's celebrate. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
"Sure, but," Fionna lifted the tea cup. "No place this fancy please."  
"Deal."


	9. The Race For Fionna (Part 1)

_The Race For Fionna Part 1:  
Fionna takes sword in hands, now armed with a new power in search for the Lich queen._

* * *

Fionna couldn't sleep the next few nights, it was only fair that Marshall watched her to make sure she was okay. She spent night and day training. She started to exhaust Marshall. He just sat in the window of the tree house looking down on her smiling. She was just slashing wildly and practicing moves on a scarecrow she made with a melon and rake. He laughed every time she missed, but he made sure to be quiet about it so she could concentrate. Prince Gumball asked her to arrive at the castle tomorrow for a special mission to take down the Lich queen. Marshall watched Fionna strain herself and although it hurt him he knew there was nothing he could do but be there for her. Cake came to the window and sat beside him.  
"She's still up?"  
"Yeah. She hasn't slept in so long."  
"I worry about that girl."  
"She's all I've got and I'm not going to lose her to the Lich Queen."  
"Of course not."  
"We're going to take the Lich queen down! Together." Marshall sighed and just kept watching her train. "Don't strain yourself Fionna."

Fionna, Marshall and Cake rode to the Castle the next morning. Fionna was incredibly excited and Marshall was simply tired. he held his parasol lazily and when sunlight stung his on the should he woke up immediately. "OW. Shoot. That hurt."  
"Well at least your awake. We're almost there and we can finally see whats going on. Cake stretched into the Candy palace and the 3 walked straight to Gumball. Gumball was not really happy to see Marshall with them.  
"Hey Pinky."  
"Hi Marshall Lee. Oh Fionna I have a sword for you." Gumball clapped his hands and Peppermint Butler brought him a black sword with the heart of Aaa built into the hilt. Fionna very nearly drooled over it as he handed it to her.  
"Wow."  
"THAT is our only defense against the Lich Queen. It is 1000% important that you use it."  
"So, where am I going?"  
"We have no idea..."  
"Oh..."  
"BUT, We do know that somewhere in the Fire Kingdom is a very special tool that can help locate the Lich Queen. We need you to find it."  
"You can count on it. That evil Lich won't get far Gumball." Fionna raised a fist in righteous anger and ran out of the door in a hurry. Cake's tail frizzed when she noticed her running out. She screamed as she chased after her. Marshall was standing there having a deadly staring contest with Gumball, who seemed annoyed.  
"Problem Pinky?"  
"Keep her safe."  
"Fionna's totally capable of that. And I'll do my part. Just go back and do your science thing Pinky." Gumball walked off in a huff and Marshall yawned. He felt too tired to stand but Fionna was so full of energy. He floated out of the castle and followed them to the Fire Kingdom.

After asking the citizens, and remembering to cast flame protect, they walked around the molten paths and tried to find out anything from anyone. No one seemed to know anything about an artifact that could locate the lich. Fionna puffed her cheeks and tried to think. Cake stretched taller and pointed to the Fire Castle.  
"Why not ask the Queen? She has to know right?"  
"No way man," Fionna declined. " I don't want to."  
"We have limited choices Fionna." Cake started for the castle.  
"Cake wait!"  
"Fionna wait hold up!" Fionna ran after Cake and Marshall ran after Fionna all the way to the Fire castle. They entered no problem but Fionna felt increasingly uncomfortable. She was scared. It had been a secret for so long amongst the 3 and Gumball. Soon more people might know she's dating. It's not that she was embarrassed of Marshall Lee. She didn't want to break any hearts.

When they entered the main chamber, Flame Prince was talking to his mother and stopped to look at Fionna. He flared up and flew over to her. He hugged her, seeing that she had flame protect, and looked at her, smiling.  
"It's been a while. You hadn't contacted me I was kind of worried."  
"Hey Flame Prince."  
"Hey Marshall." Fionna blushed and looked at both boys.  
"Wait, you know each other?"  
"Yeah, I've known Marshall for a bit."  
"That doesn't make this easier..."  
"FP," Marshall interrupted "Is there an artifact that can locate the Lich here." Flame prince froze and looked up at his mother who simply nodded.  
"Y-yes. Why? Is it ?"  
"It's time."  
"We keep it lock up safely. I can have my guards lead you to it. We can't speak the name of it's location aloud though. That's how high security it is." Flame Prince motioned for a guard who bowed and began to show them the way. Following directly behind him was Flame Prince and Fionna talking while Marshall and Cake lagged behind.

"Hurts doesn't it?"  
"Oh cram it Cake. I'm 1000 years old. I can handle her having friends."  
"Friends that she recently had a date with?"  
"Stop."  
"I'm not doing anything."

Flame Prince put his hand on Fionna's shoulder and she blushed. She couldn't see it but she sensed the pure anger in Marshall. When she looked back for a second he was simply talking to Cake. Maybe it was just her imagination.  
"So I haven't seen you since our date. I was hoping we could go out again."  
"That's... not going to work dude."  
"What?"  
"I... met someone." Flame Prince looked upset and looked back at Cake and Marshall talking he quickly looked back at Fionna.  
"Marshall?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't call."  
"Really? Marshall?"  
"Keep your voice down." Flame Prince flared and Fionna backed up Marshall quickly stepped in between them. They stared each other down and the guard stopped to defend the Prince. Flame Prince spoke, without looking away from Marshall.  
"Go on ahead. All of you." He calmed his flame and the 3 walked ahead. Fionna kept looking back but could only see them staring daggers at each other. When they were completely out of sight, Marshall spoke.  
"Listen-"  
"I specifically told you I liked her."  
"I know."  
"And this is how you act?"  
"I know."  
"You couldn't back off?"  
"Maybe you admitted you liked her first," Marshall began to float above the Prince. "But I'm sorry if I did something about it." He flared again and Marshall smirked. He landed on the ground in front of him.  
"When did this happen." Marshall held his smirk up high.  
"The night I kissed her... I believe you and her had a date."

Fionna and Cake heard a loud thud and turned around. They looked at each other and Cake wrapped around Fionna.  
"Let the boys handle it."  
"But what if someone is hurt Cake?"  
"Boys will be boys. Relax!" Fionna turned a blind eye and continued to walk with the guard.

Marshall couldn't feel the sting of Flame Princes fire, as his hand was forced on Marshall's neck , keeping him to the wall. Marshall maintained his smirk. Flame Prince's fire filled the halls and his angered radiated with an evil unlike any other. He softened and let go, backing up and falling against the opposite wall.  
"Why Marshall...?" Marshall got up and started walking down the hall.  
"You were too slow..."

Marshall and Flame Prince joined everyone else as the guard bestowed the Obsidian gem to Fionna. The only know object in the world that could locate the lich. She saw Marshall and ran up and hugged him. Nestling her face in his neck. Marshall smirked at Flame Prince who could simply scowl in return.

The busted through the doors, which the banana guards promptly closed back, riding on cake who shrunk down just a quickly. Fionna threw the gem at Gumball, who caught it and smiled.  
"Excellent. We can find her."

Fionna and Cake set out on their own, much to Marshall's dismay. He just hung out in his house strumming his guitar and humming something. 5 days without Fionna was more than he could handle.. He was waiting for some sign that everything was okay. He tried to waste as much time as possible but he just couldn't get his mind off of it. Finally there was a knock at the door. Marshall flew to it and practically ripped it off the hinges but frowned at the sight of a Banana guard.  
"Marshall Lee."  
"What?"  
"Your presence is requested in the Candy Kingdom." Marshall didn't know if he should be excited or not, either way he turned off the light in the living room and flew to the Candy Kingdom leaving the guard behind him.

When Marshall entered the front door the sun was setting. He didn't need his parasol anymore so he threw it to the side. There were hundreds of Banana Guards and Prince Gumball was talking to a few. The room was too noisy to hear what everyone was saying. All of their voices melted together. The Prince spotted Marshall and worked his way through the crowd. When he approached him, Marshall spoke first.  
"What's going on here?"  
"It's Fionna and Cake."  
"What happened?"  
"They went missing 2 days ago looking for the Lich queen."  
"I know you said they were going alone but I didn't think you actually meant completely." Marshall hissed.  
"I should have sent a few people, I know. I'm sending every available men I have." Marshall floated above the crowd and glared at Gumball.  
"You had YOUR chance to fix things. Now it's MY turn. I'm going into the night-o-sphere on this one, getting my OWN men. I'm finding Fi!" Flames bursted through the door and there stood a flame army ready and waiting. Flame Prince burned his way through and stared daggers at both of them.  
"Oh Hello Flame Prince..."  
"Quiet Gumball. News reached my Kingdom today."  
"Oh... so you... heard."  
"Since her boyfriend did absolutely NOTHING," Marshall hissed. "I'm taking control over this operation. I'm finding Fionna." A Banana guard looked at Marshall, then Gumball, then Flame Prince.  
"What about Cake?"  
"SHUT UP." the 3 yelled back in response. Marshall flew out of the front door and yelled back to the others.  
"Later, I'm going to find my girlfriend." When he left his sight Flame Prince smirked.  
"So it's a race then, OK, Guards! Move!" The flames left as quickly as they entered leaving the ground they stood on and the door singed. Gumball finished readying his troops and set off as well.

To be honest, none of them knew where to start looking, so it was free game. Marshall gathered as many demons as he deemed necessary and set off. There wasn't much time, and who knows if he even had any left. One thing he knew is that he couldn't let anyone else find her first.

* * *

Sorry it's 2 days late. I was debating whether to actually post this week due to things and stuff. I hope you enjoy the things... and stuff.


	10. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

OKAY. People I am really sorry for not updating. College is annoying and I am hitting my finals and I feel like I'm totally screw so I won't be posting for a little bit longer but trust me the next chapter is on the way. I would not treat you guys that way.


	11. The Race For Fionna Part 2

_The Race For Fionna Part 2:_

_They're all Looking for her, Will Marshall Find her first?_

* * *

Marshall stood at the horizon among the many soldiers of the night-o-sphere. He floated above them as they marched onward. Various demons ranging in size and colors. One spoke up to him and he looked down at it.  
"I gave an order! Follow it!"  
"Yes sir, but um, Where do we go."  
"Pfft, oh yeah. Check every strech of Aaa and if we have to we search other worlds. Lumpy space, the crystal dimension, Anywhere she could be! Now search you fools! Search!" Marshall laughed manically while his men marched on, he suddenly stopped. "Wait this isn't helping... Where could she be?"

All over the Land of Aaa they searched. Flame Prince was setting everything alight. Gumball was searching every kingdom and corner. Marshall was following his gut. A very wise young lady he cared for very much, once told him that was the way to do things. Marshall strummed on his bass as he flew above his men. He sang the song that won Fionna's heart. He couldn't help but let a tear fall down.

The sun was starting to rise and Marshall was still just wandering Aaa hoping to get lucky. He sighed and fell to the ground. he stopped flying on purpose. His demons surrounded him.  
"Don't give up sir."  
"I have to.." Marshall groaned "I can't find her... She would have been better off with Flame Prince.."  
"No sir. You can't just give up..." Marshall closed his eyes for a minute. The pure blackness was all he could see... but he heard something too... it was faint and he could barely make it out. it was sung in such a beautiful tone too! It got louder and he imagined a small foot snagged by large vine. It went on to show the dark and damp sewers. The singing was much louder and sadder.

_I wanted you,_

_to tell me how,_

_I fly so high,_

_just to fall down~_

" That's my song... Fionna...is singing..." His eyes bursted open and he sat up in a panic, scaring his demons. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

As Marshall lead his forces to the entrance to The cave of the heart of Aaa he noticed the ground riddled with scorch markings. He was already here... Marshall never flew so fast, his men barely catching up. While flying through the cave he pasted an army he was ALL too familiar with.

"Gumball is here too?" Unable to pass Gumballs army, Marshall's army was left behind. His girlfriend was at stake. He continued without them. He made it to the final room where the heart was. A pool of green liquid? It was in the center, where the pedestal that held the heart used to be. Laying on the ground, unconscious, was the entire army the Fire Kingdom had sent. Marshall landed on his feet, walking amongst the soldiers and he hissed as he approached the Lich queen, who was standing on the other side of the pool. Above her, frozen in a solid green crystal was Fionna and cake. As Marshall opened his mouth to speak, flames burst and filled the room with light as Flame prince Arose. Gumball entered the room a few seconds later.

"Give me back Fionna!"  
"Stand down Marshall, let my men handle this!" Gumball ordered. Flame prince flared again.  
"YOU Had your chance. I'm calling the shots!" Marshall smirked.  
"Your a fiery one. Sorry, She's mine." When the heard a click from behind them they all turned around. She had clicked the glove of power on his hand.

"NOthung!" Her sword flung into the room and landed into her hand. In awe, Marshall looked over at his girlfriends idol. The greatest warrior ever. A true heroine of renown. One time she fought a Bear!

"Bella..." The 3 men of royalty said together. Her hair was so long that se has it wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Lich Queen... let them go." A cackle of pure evil escaped the Lich queen. Bella charged and dodged a few of the spells the Lich threw punching the Lich in the stomach, casting it backwards. Marshall took the time to fly to the crystal that encased Fionna and Cake. He pounded on it for a few minutes but nothing would do. Marshall felt something comming for him and turned around, catching whatever it was in his hand. He looked down at Bella fighting the Lich. She nodded at him. Marshall looked into his hands and saw the one and only glove of power.

Shards exploded everywhere as Marshall gave the glass one punch. He caught Fionna and cake and carried them to safety. He hid them behind a rock while the fight was going on and Fionna awoke, blushing madly that the first sight she saw was Marshall with the glove. Behind him, hovering like a watchdog, was Flame prince.  
"Marshall." He kissed her cheek.  
"Everything is going to be alright, but I assume you want some major revenge. Wanna join the fight?"  
"Definitely!"

The Lich queen, encased in the very substance she trapped Fionna was transported to the Candy Kingdom where she would remain. Bella, Fionna, Cake, Flame Prince, Gumball and Marshall all stood in the grand hall of the candy castle.  
"Fionna, you are quite the hero, and I trust that something like this will be well avoided in the future?" Bella asked. Fionna nodded.  
"Totally! I will ALWAYS be on my guard... Marshall?"  
"Hm?"  
"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me. I'm never the one in distress, so Thanks." Marshall blushed, but he shook his head.  
"No Fionna, I barely did a thing... Flame Prince arrived first. Gumball's troops kept the Lich at bay. Bella trapped him. My only job was to be there." He closed his eyes and felt a kiss on his cheek.  
"You were there... for me." He looked over at her toothy smile and he couldn't help but hug her. Flame Prince cleared his throat.  
"Fionna... I'm happy Marshall makes you so happy." Flame prince was very unhappy to say those words, but they came out and he meant it. Marshall pulled Fionna close.

The threat has been removed from the land of Aaa... for now.

* * *

OKAY, I know I second guess my work a lot but this chapter kind of sucks. I failed a class and that's been adding some unnecessary stress. I'm really sorry I have been ignoring you all, I'm trying my best. That's what happens when you introduce a crappy cliffhanger


	12. SHORT:: Connected

::SHORT:: Connected

This time, Marshall Lee goes to the Ice Queen to see if she has anything that even hints the past they had.

* * *

Marshall was flying through the Ice kingdom, looking at the penguins pay and snowmen wander the plains. Marshall felt a tear glide down his cheek as he kept reminding himself why he was coming here in the first place.  
"_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me." _Marshall shook his head. "AH Focus! Don't get all bent and emotional! I'm missing a hot date with Fionna for this, better make it count." He finally reached the ice castle and yelled out. He sighed and blew a piece of his hair out of the way. The Ice queen poked her hair out of the window and invited Marshall inside. She was slightly put off when he landed inside.  
"You... came to see me?" She seemed a little shocked which shook Marshall to the core. She still remembered nothing. He shook it off.  
"I was thinking we could Jam today. If that's okay? I wasn't doing much today."  
"I'll get the keyboard." Ice queen clapped and ran into an icy back hallway. Marshall looked around and saw a hallway concealed behind a thin layer of Ice. He looked at it for a moment. As he approached it, he whistled a nonchalant melody and kicked the thin layer of glass to pieces.  
"Pfft, She won't miss it. There has to be something in this place." He went through quickly and floated down the icy staircase passing several rooms. Some were empty and some simply had junk. Marshall only wanted her to remember, why would the world take her from him? He looked into on room filled with books and photos and stopped so abruptly in flight that he threw himself down the stairs. When he hit the bottom he groaned and put his hand on his forehead.  
"Oh bunk, that hurt. I-I have to find that room again!" Marshall bounced back up. As he ran up the stairs, he was shocked when he ran into the Ice Queen. "Sup?"  
"Oh there you are! I set up the keyboard! Come on, I have a lot to do today." Marshall groaned as he walked behind the ice queen up the stairs. He passed by the room again and he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Hambo.  
"Hambo... OHH...oh my stomach!" Marshall pretended to fall to the floor and the Ice queen turned around concerned.  
"What's Wrong! Oh did I do something!"  
"No... It's just... AH... I need to sit here... unless you can go and bring me... a penguin." The Ice queen ran up the stairs as fast as she could and as soon as she left Marshall rolled into the room. There were books lying around and boxes filled with artifacts and things. On top of one box was Hambo.  
"But... Ashlynn sold you... to a witch." He held the stuffed thing tighter stuffing coming from it's various tears and rips. "Hambo... I'm so sorry..." Marshall just let go, falling to the floor and holding Hambo tightly. He looked up, his face red and puffy. Holding Hambo under one arm he tore through the box and flipped through journals. He found various pictures of Simone before the crown came about. He found a picture with Simone and Ben. In red ink on the back it read 'MY PRINCE...BEN...MY PRINCE' it was slightly smudged and there was a doodle below it of a ...penguin? Odd...  
Marshall stepped backwards out of the room, falling against the wall and holding Hambo to his chest.  
"Marshall! I got it. I got Gunther!" Marshall looked up as The ice queen held up a penguin which quacked in his face. "Are you better? Can we play now?" Marshall looked between his tears and cracked a smile.  
"Can I keep this?" e gestured to Hambo.  
"Huh, oh yeah, I bought it at a wizard yard sale. It looked familiar but I don't really want that old thing. It... suits you." Marshall couldn't take it. He jumped up and hugged the Ice queen. He looked her in the eyes.  
"You have a guitar I can borrow. I left my bass at home."

Marshall strummed the old beaten guitar and Ice Queen played random notes that actually sounded good together. Marshall began to sing.

_So separate we can't even see anymore,  
We can't reopen that broken old door,  
It's solid as a rock and so are you._

_But light sometimes shines through cracks,  
Let me remind you what your mind lacks,  
Let me show you what used to be true._

_Cause I will remember the good days,  
Even though you can't seem to relate,  
I miss what we used to be._

_We don't even connect anymore,  
Well a little by some kind of cosmic cord,  
You lost me too long ago...  
Somewhere in that heart of snow...  
Somewhere in that heart of snow.._

_My memories were always there.  
Missing all the good times we shared,  
Don't tell me you can't remember now._

_Life went on and I never stopped missing you,  
Every day my heart goes out to you,  
If there's a way to get you back, tell me now._

___We don't even connect anymore,  
Well a little by some kind of cosmic cord,  
You lost me too long ago...  
Somewhere in that heart of snow.  
_

_We don't even connect anymore,  
Well a little by some kind of cosmic cord,  
You lost me too long ago...  
Somewhere in that heart of snow...  
Somewhere in that heart of snow.._

_Somewhere in... that heart... of... snow~_

* * *

_Sorry I was gone so long guys. This ones for you FIOLEE 4evr~ Twintaileddragon~ I wrote this song a long time ago and It fit perfectly._


	13. Donated Short by DeluxeMagnum69

geeee

_Donated by DeluxeMagnum69 _

* * *

_"Hey, what's this, Marshall?" Fionna asked, getting an object out of Marshall Lee's closet._

Fionna took out an acoustic guitar and held it out in front of her.

"That?" Marshall Lee said and floated over to Fionna. "It's an acoustic guitar." he said, landing on the ground with his feet.

"It looks so different from your bass." Fionna said, looking over to see Marshall Lee's axe-shaped bass in the far corner of his room. "Do you know how to play it?"

"Well... it's been an awfully long time since I last played it." Marshall Lee said, as Fionna handed the guitar to him. "I just know the very basics."

As he grasped the neck of the guitar, something small fell onto the ground.

"A pick..." Marshall Lee said, picking it off from the ground.

With the arm of the guitar in his left and and his right arm around the head, Marshall Lee strummed a few chords.

"Wow... It's still in tune." Marshall Lee said in amazement. He then began to slowly flow a stream of notes.

Fionna watched in amazement and blushed a little as Marshall Lee looked wonderful with the acoustic guitar.

"Um... can you teach me?" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee stopped playing and looked at Fionna. And he smiled.

"I'll try Fionna. But like I said, it's been such a long time for me. It's like new to me. And if you don't get it, it means you just need a better teacher." Marshall Lee sat on the ground and then gestured Fionna to his side.

Fionna sat close to Marshall's right side and he wrapped his right arm around Fionna.

"Um... Okay, let's start with basic chords." Marshall Lee said. "Put your fingers like this." he said, grsaping Fionna's fingertips and gently putting them over the corrects frets. "Now, press those down firmly."

Putting the pick into Fionna's other hand, he then said, "And now with the pick, you strum all the strings."

Fionna strummed the strings slowly at first and started to maintain a steady stream.

"Hey, that's good!" Marshall Lee said, chuckling a little bit. "Now let's try a different set of chords."  
Guiding Fionna's fingertips again, he placed them in the correct frets.

"And with this finger you put this waaay over here." Marshall Lee said, guiding Fionna's fingertip softly kind of far.

"Ow... My fingers are starting to hurt." Fionna said, looking at her fingers, the strings leaving a small indent.

"Well with practice, it won't bother you as much." Marshall Lee said. "I'll just do the chords and you just can strum, okay?" Marshall Lee said.

Fionna nodded and both of them sat there for a long time on the acoustic guitar.

* * *

_A appreciate all of you who want to help me and everyone else loves these stories. This story was donated, written with love by DeluxeMagnum69. Thank you so much I'm glad you guys are very active as far as reviewing and trying to help. ~_


	14. Forest of Truth

_Forest of truth:_

_A good relationship is built on trust. What happens when Marshall Lee and Fionna are lost in the forest of truth?_

* * *

_"_ Hold on Fi!" Marshall yelled across the field. "I lost the Paper airplane!"  
"Look in the tall grass! That's the third time you lost it." She closed her eyes and sighed for a moment. She opened them when she was pounced and fell to the ground and rolling down the hill laughing hysterically with the vampire king. When they reached the bottom they laughed and Marshall kissed her cheek.  
"We'll never find the paper airplane. But it doesn't matter." HE flashed his fangs. "I have something else in mind."  
"Get off me man!"  
"Good idea, we'll make a game out of it. You get a head start. You can even hide in the forest." Marshall covered his eyes and began to count and Fionna started running into the forest. The strange thing is, once she entered she couldn't see Marshall anymore. In all directions all she saw was the trees. She only walked a few feet. Suddenly she was tacked to the ground again.  
"Ha, Gotcha."  
"Marshall wait."  
"Hm?"  
"I think, we're lost."

Marshall was sitting on a tree branch and below him on the forest floor was Fionna trying to figure out where they could be. She had out a large map and was trying to find the field they were playing in before they got here.  
"Man, When is my episode coming out already. They postponed it 3 times..."  
"Quit talking to the readers and look at this!" He jumped down and looked at the map. "See, we were here in this clear and we rolled all the way into the forest of Tru."  
"That probably says truth Fi. You have your thumb over the rest of the word." She moved her thumb.  
"Oh."  
"I don't know anything about this forest. Reminds me of that time we were against the door lord. You think I need to sing another cool song again."  
"I'm not sure. But I doubt it. There has to be something that we can do. Why would something be called that forest of truth?"  
"Fionna that's a stupid question." There was a large crack in the distance that sounded like a tree falling. Marshall flew in the direction immediate and Fionna followed as fast as she could. The arrived at a fallen tree with words scribbled on it. Marshall read them aloud. " 'Brutal Truth, may the direction it's fallen show you the way. For more say a truth that hurts and stays.' What does that even mean?"  
"We have to tell a certain kind of truth and it'll show us the way out."  
"Well I got that, but what kind of truth would 'hurt and stay'?"  
"It would have to be something that Hurts someone and also..."  
"Maybe it would have to hurt someone and they'd never forget about it. You know 'stay'!"  
"Marshall I had a dream about Flame prince a few night ago!"  
"WHAT!" another crack was heard In the distance in direction that the first tree was pointing. Fionna ran that way immediately but Marshall lagged behind for a few moments. They stopped when they hit another fallen tree.  
"Yes! Okay Marshall You can do this one."  
"You didn't really have a dream about him did you?"  
"Well... you were there too. I wasn't alone with him." Marshall sighed and read the tree. "'Painful Truth, it points to a distance far. Speak a truth that could rattle that stars.' I'm guessing something incredibly shocking. Got anymore dreams about flame prince?"  
"What is your deal. Just relax. It was a DREAM."  
"Your MY girlfriend."  
"Exactly! And you're in no danger of losing me!"  
"Maybe I'm jealous of Flame Prince and Gumball okay! " Another crashing and cracking sound off in the direction that the Painful Truth tree was pointing. They walked there silently. It was awkward and tense. They never really argued before. Fionna read the next tree.  
"Shattering Truth, you have made it to here. Empty your mind and make it clear.' Well Marshall?"  
"What?"  
"Speak your mind! You have to have SOMETHING on your mind."  
"I already told you. I don't have anything else. What about you! Any midnight rendezvous with Flame prince? Or maybe a science experiment with Gumball?"  
"You don't have to attack me! You're the only person I've ever cared about! Why can you get that through your thick skull!"  
"Because I... would die... if I lost you." Another tree was heard falling but they both just stood there for a moment. " Fionna I hate thinking about it but you spend a lot of time with Gumball and sometimes Flame prince. I just don't know if I... match up to them." Marshall closed his eyes and opened them quickly when he felt Fionna hug him tightly. Marshall picked her up and flew the next fallen tree. Fionna read it again.  
"'Cleansing Truth. You have set yourself free, now speak a darker truth indeed.' that doesn't rhyme."  
"None of these trees have rhymed! They rhyme very loosely."  
"What would be a darker truth?"  
" I... don't know."  
"I wonder if we could just make something up?"  
"Too risky. We might have to start all over, or worse be lost forever."  
"Say something about your mom!"  
"W-what?"  
"Your mom is full of dark secrets."  
"Well one time when I was younger she laughed at me trying to play a guitar I made out of string and an old box." Fionna had to stifle her laughter and another tree fell. Marshall flew on ahead.  
"Marshal wait. I didn't mean to laugh honest." When she caught up with him he was sitting on the fallen tree. He reread it aloud for her.  
"Heartbreaking truth, Now that you have finished up, follow this tree to the forest exit."  
"Now I'm really sure that didn't rhyme." Marshall grabbed her hand.  
"Let's go."

She sat on Marshalls lap, flying toward the tree house. The sun was just setting and they had a lot to talk about.  
"I always wanted to be a musician but she didn't care enough. She probably didn't think I could even do it."  
"I think you're pretty great."  
"Really. I think your pretty." He kissed her cheek and dropped her off in the little boat canopy. "Now go get some sleep okay. See you at the Jam session tomorrow?"  
"Totally."

When Fionna got inside, Cake was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
"How was your date today?"  
"Telling... very telling."

* * *

It's been a while. I'm sorry, I finally got around to updating this though.


	15. Strained

Strained (SEASON FINALE)

After a few weeks of straining the relationship Cake sends the couple on an adventure together, but was that a good idea?

* * *

Fionna was an expert at climbing. Her boyfriend, not so much. He flew while he watched her climb. He offered to carry her but she was being independent. She was climbing an active volcano. Cake had a plan to herself that while she spent the day at the tree house that the love birds could wish their relationship field with the fire spirit that lived in the volcano. Fionna grabbed a rock that slipped from her grasp. Not paying attention, Marshall let her fall. When he realized she fell he rushed to her side.  
"Whoa Fi are you alright?"  
"No thanks to you."  
"Sheesh. I was busy."  
"Doubt it." Marshall hissed.  
"You can act like miss independent Fi but you aren't cut the act."  
"I was fine before you, so I can BE independent."  
"Rawr." Marshall imitated a cat. "Retract the claws. That can't be your ultimate defense for everything!" Fionna reached a ledge and stretched her back out for a second. She looked up at how much farther they had to go. Marshall let out a long whistle and looked down.  
"Yikes. We are far up here in sparkys territory."  
"I wish you wouldn't call Flame Prince Sparky. He's my friend."  
"So is Gum-bore and I call him names. You don't still like that jerk do you?"  
"Of course not you jerk."  
"Yes because I'm the jerk." He flew up higher and stood on a protruding rock. He looked down at his little bunny and laughed. "Because it's never your fault." He continued to fly up and Fionna groaned following him.  
"Wait up!" she yelled. He started beat boxing and ignoring her. They'd been like this for weeks, ever since Marshall had a run in with some mermaids that Fionna did NOT appreciate. "Marshall don't ignore me!" He continued on just making his beat. Fionna stopped for a moment and decided to rap along.

Marshall Listen!Stop ignoring what I say!  
You're a bad musician by night and a jerk by day.  
I don't know why I deal with you! You can be such a creep!  
You're a D- list poet who pretends to be deep.

Marshall looked down and hissed he narrowed his eyes and Fionna smirked, finally getting a reaction out of him. Fionna started up beat boxing again and she started climbing. Marshall waiting for her to pass him before he started up.

You're calling me bad? You call me a zero?  
At least I'm not a kid pretending to be a hero,  
You can't deal with me? What's that supposed to mean?  
You're the rudest little bunny that I've ever seen.  
I'm trying not to destroy you, I'm at least being nice.  
How can a smile so warm hide that heart of pure ice?

He started beat boxing and took over, cueing Fionna to start up again. Fionna scoffed.

Pretending? Ha? I've saved your life!  
Or lack there of, since you live by night!  
So you're doing me a favor? Not trying to destroy?  
Such harsh accusation from a bad little boy.  
I've taken down ogres, monsters and more  
You aren't worth the effort, You're rotten to the core.

They finally reached the top but they were busy staring each other down. The fire spirit rose from the volcano.  
"What is your one wish.." She spoke simply. They didn't here her and it was Marshalls turn to rap.

Rotten? Evil? Despicable? Bad?  
You think that you hurt me but I'm not even mad.  
You're trying to phase me but only in vain.  
Baby I may not be mad but I'm truly insane.  
You fell for me hard and or as far as I could see  
But I'm guessing that you like someone other than me.  
I'm a bad little boy if I heard you right,  
You take stabs at me and I simply take it light.  
You can't a offend me girl and my ego's not deflating  
You know sometimes I wish that we weren't Dating

...Wish Granted...

* * *

Season 2 will be up sometime next week


	16. SEASON 2 IS OUT NOW

**SEASON 2 IS OUT NOW **

**enjoy **


End file.
